


Le selezioni della squadra Ginew

by Milady_Silvia



Series: FOOD [9]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [WTF].Il piccolo Vegeta sta partecipando alle selezioni per entrare nella Squadra Ginew, anche se non verrà preso.Soltanto che la tensione è maggiore di quanto possa credere.





	Le selezioni della squadra Ginew

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j4E-MqDbTuo. Nightcore Like Satellites.

**Le selezioni della squadra Ginew** ****  
  
  


Vegeta alzò e abbassò il braccio destro, teneva il gomito del braccio che muoveva appoggiato sul dorso dell’altra mano e ogni volta che abbassava il braccio, faceva aderire le due braccia tra loro, appoggiando le dita unite sul gomito sinistro.

Muoveva la testa a destra e a sinistra a tempo di musica. I suoi capelli a fiamma ondeggiavano a ogni movimento. Si voltò di scatto e fece ruotare tutto il corpo verso destra. Dimenò la coda dalla peluria castana, la arricciò intorno alla propria gamba sinistra. Si piegò in avanti, i pantaloncini blu della battle-suit gli aderivano al corpo. Mise le mani per terra e fece la verticale, rimanendo a testa in giù. Le ciocche larghe tre dita della frangetta nera gli ondeggiarono. Si diede la spinta, fece una capriola in aria e atterrò in piedi, con le braccia alzate.

Ginew si appoggiò allo stipite della morta metallica e incrociò le braccia al petto. La luce elettrica delle lampade gli faceva brillare le corna sul capo, il suo viso violaceo era contratto. Sentì la porta aprirsi e scostò di scatto. Sgranò gli occhi e socchiuse la bocca, guardando Freezer entrare.

Il tiranno era accomodato sul suo scranno volante e la sua coda si dimenava alle sue spalle. Stringeva con entrambe le mani i braccioli. Alle sue spalle entrò Zarbon, ad ogni suo passo la lunga treccia verde gli batteva contro la schiena. Zarbon si appoggiò allo stipite della porta dall’altra parte, mentre questa si chiudeva. Nascose la bocca, piegata in un sorriso, con la mano.

< Non si aspettava che il mio signore venisse qui > pensò.

“ _Mylord_ …” biascicò piano Ginew. La sua voce non superò il rumore della musica che rimbombava nella stanza.

Freezer piegò le labbra in un sorriso e si premette l’indice sulle labbra.

“Sono qui per vedere chi sarà il prossimo a entrare nella tua squadra. Le selezioni sono ancora all’inizio, vero?” domandò piano.  Ginew deglutì rumorosamente.

< Veramente sono a metà > pensò. Annuì un paio di volte, rabbrividendo. < Ed è la prima volta che viene a vederle. Questa volta i partecipanti sono solo bambini. Alcuni saranno anche delle promesse, che in futuro dimostreranno dei potenziali immensi, ma al momento li stiamo giudicando più per il ballo che per il resto > pensò. Fisso di sottecchi le iridi rosso rubino di Freezer, le vide brillare illuminate dalle luci elettriche. Ne seguì lo sguardo e si voltò.

Il piccolo principe dei saiyan si era messo sulle punte e, con le braccia aperte, stava girando su se stesso. Spiccò un balzo, aprendo le gambe con una spaccata e riatterrò sulla punta di un piede. Si piegò in avanti, mantenendo le braccia aperte e una gamba alzata dietro.

Ginew sgranò gli occhi e si voltò verso Zarbon. Lo guardò giocherellare con una ciocca dei propri capelli e lo osservò sorridere. Si girò verso Freezer e lo osservò leccarsi le labbra. Si girò nuovamente e tornò a guardare il bambino.

< Sono qui per vedere il piccolo ballare. Inconcepibile! Cosa avrà mai di così speciale quella scimmietta? > pensò.

Vegeta si fermò mentre la musica andava scemando. Mise un braccio al petto mentre la musica cessava e si piegò in avanti con un inchino.

 

 


End file.
